


Drunk Dialing

by FallenStarOf96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drunk Dialing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenStarOf96/pseuds/FallenStarOf96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night out with the blokes Scorpius Malfoy has too much to drink and wears his heart on his sleeve. After sneaking away with Albus' phone he dials the subject of his affection, professing his love in a very out of character fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dialing

The bar was full of loud, drunk twenty-somethings, Albus, James and Scorpius were just able to get in. The squeezed their way through the throngs of people trying to reach the bar. Once they made it they each ordered several drinks, James carrying the tray full of drinks to the high table they'd managed to snag. Albus and Scorpius had nearly gotten in a fight over just that with a few younger men, already too drunk to speak clearly. 

James was likely the oldest in the bar, at twenty-seven he had grown out of places like this, normally he would have favored a less crowded bar, one where he was a regular. Albus and Scorpius were only two years younger but even they felt out of place here. The room was filled, many appearing to be in their early twenties, while some couldn't even pass for 17.

The three settled into their seats, content to drink and watch the idiocy surrounding them. Several drinks later the men were laughing just as loudly as those around them. It didn't take long for the competitive streak between Albus and James to rear its ugly head. This time taking form in a drinking game, a competition to see who could take the most shots and still keep their head. 

Like with all the Potter brother's competitions, Scorpius joined in, or rather, was pulled into it. Albus went to order several rounds of shots, telling the young woman behind the bar to keep them coming. When he returned the game began.

Three shots in and all three were getting louder and louder, four had all of them fighting the growing dizziness. After the fifth and sixth shots Albus and James barely noticed how Scorpius seemed far off, his mind somewhere else as all three downed the seventh shot. After the seventh shot the banter between the brothers started, slurred remarks and half threats were tossed between the brothers.

 However the banter was put on hold when they heard their blond mate begin talking, the same mumbling only louder this time.  

"What was that Scorp?" Albus used the table to support his turned body.

"Rose." He was back to mumbling, "I can't stop think about her."

"Listen you tosser, you're supposed to be getting drunk tonight, not whining about my cousin." James scolded, flicking Scorpius in the side of the head. 

"But she just... she's so wonderfully perfect. I... I just can't get her outta my head." 

The Potter brothers shared a look before bursting into a fit of laughter, loud enough to startle those surrounding them, even over the pounding music. 

"You sorry bastard." Albus shook his head.

"Excuse me Miss, could we get another few rounds. This bloke is still too coherent for my liking." James called over to the barmaid. Flashing the smile that got him past everything that had ever stood in his way.

After two more shots Scorpius managed to get up off his stool and wander off through the crowd, James and Albus heard a brief mention of him looking for the bathroom. 

Albus hadn't noticed, but even drunk Scorpius' Auror training was in tact, Scorpius had managed to slip Albus' cell phone out of his coat pocket. 

The code was easy to crack, Scorpius had to give him some credit though. Most people used their birthday, using James and Lilly's birthdays was a step in the right direction. 

The phone was clunky and felt strange in his hand but as bad as he was with muggle technology he'd seen Albus and countless others navigate the phones enough time to figure it out.

His thumb flicked through the list of names, A...F....N....R....Rose. Its there before him, the number to Rose Weasley's phone. A smile slid onto his face as he heard a flat tone when he held the phone to his ear.

He heard the dial tone, once, twice, thre- she picks up. 

"Hello" Her voice is like a song, a light melody. On the other end a slightly tipsy Rose collapsed onto the couch after the unsteady walk to answer the phone. 

"Hello...?" she asks again. Scorpius can hear the giggling of her and other girls in the background. She tried to shush them but Lilly, Roxanne, Victorie, and Dominique are just as tipsy, and far more prone to giggling without that alcohol than Rose.

"Rose." His voice is breathy in her ear, immediately she knows who is calling her.

"Scorpius? Where...what are you doing? Why do you have Albus' phone? Is he okay!" her rambling had Scorpius sighing like a love-sick teenager. A strange sight to see in a bar on a loud and crowded Friday night. 

"Al is fine, I stole his phone." Scorpius would regret the shots he'd done later but for now his pride was absent and his voiced sweetly glazed over each word, it wasn't hard to imagine heart eyes with the expression already on his face. 

"Why...?" Rose wasn't expecting this call, though she could almost smell the alcohol through the phone, or maybe it was the wine Lilly had spilled in her heightened level of clumsiness.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Scorpius started moving along the wall, he thought he saw Albus' head full of messy curls moving his way.  

"Scorpius you know the rules." she was having trouble hearing him now, at the first mention of his name set Roxanne off, going on and on about how they weren't allowed to talk. Lilly had quieted her for a time but the volume was growing and Scorpius' drunken slurs were quiet against the noise around him. 

"But...but I- Albus no!" Albus had caught up and even though he was much shorter he could still manhandle Scorpius in the state his was in.

Rose giggled, drunk Scorpius was so amusing, she almost regretted not being more adventurous in school and discovering this little truth earlier, it would have made for some stories on par with their parents stories of Hogwarts. 

"Sorry Rosie, Uncle Ron and my dad must have taught him too well, I didn't even feel him take my phone." Albus had taken the phone and was holding Scorpius at bay with ease, he could hold his alcohol much better than Scorpius but even he was getting ridiculous at this point. 

"Its fine Al. Having some trouble here keeping Roxy from ripping the phone out of my hand. But could you do me a favor?" Roxanne was settled now.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Can I talk to Scorpius again? Really quick, promise."

"Sure." the word was fast fading as Scorpius snatched the phone back.

"I love you Rose." He announced, proclaiming to the bar.

"I know Scorpius," she giggled, blushing like a schoolgirl, "I love you too."

"Rose wait!"

"What is it?" she knew he was a bundle of nerves, honestly so was she. 

"I'll see you tomorrow right? You'll be there right?" she felt tears prick the corners of her eye, blushing a shade darker to match her hair, eyes on the empty wine glass in her hand.

"I'll be the one in white."

 

 

 


End file.
